


feels like forever

by a_secondhand_sorrow



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: BandTrees, Comfort but no hurt, F/M, Fluff, I have regrets, ILY, Late Night Conversations, They’re both cute, getting up to pee at night is The Worst and Zoe gets it, i wrote this instead of my three essays due friday, im gonna sleep now, just dorks bein cute, mild star symbolism, not over this tho I love them, sleepy Evan is cute, so is sleepy Zoe, the dark is scary ok, very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_secondhand_sorrow/pseuds/a_secondhand_sorrow
Summary: Everything was different at night. Even though Zoe knew each room and hallway by heart, something-perhaps a lingering childish fear-shrouded every dark object in mystery, turned the night into something different.Needless to say, Zoe did not like getting up in the middle of the night for the bathroom.***(or: just some late-night Zoe and Evan being cute)





	feels like forever

**Author's Note:**

> the saga of “I don’t want to write my three essays” continues in today’s stunning edition, I’m Gonna Write Fluff Instead of About Actual Inportant Subjects That I’m Graded On
> 
> this is literally just fluff of them bein cute. I love these dorks, they’re gonna flunk me out of school
> 
> I don’t even remember what the titles from, leave it up to your imagination

Everything was different at night. Even though Zoe knew each room and hallway by heart, something-perhaps a lingering childish fear-shrouded every dark object in mystery, turned the night into something different.

Needless to say, Zoe did not like getting up in the middle of the night for the bathroom.

It didn’t help that Evan liked keeping the room at zero kelvin or whatever ridiculously low temperature. Zoe normally didn’t mind, since it helped him sleep better and God knows he needs it, and besides, Evan is basically a two-in-one boyfriend/space heater. But there’s a significant difference between wearing an old class t-shirt and five dollar pajama shorts from Old Navy when you’re nestled under tons of blankets then when you’re braving the arctic tundra that is your hallway.

She couldn’t even turn on the bathroom light, since the light was so assaultingly bright her corneas would have burned up, so she had to trust her semi-decent vision and the light from the window to give her enough vision so she didn’t impale herself accidentally on a toothbrush.

The walk back was almost worse-her eyes were better adjusted, and everything jumped out at her as a possible assailant. Maybe it was just a remnant of her past, but every noise made her jump. The house shifted a lot; curled under blankets, that felt like nothing, but walking along the hardwood floor at the witching hour, her bare feet making soft _thumps_ against the dead silence that surrounded everything, every noise was another monster waiting for her in the darkness.

  
The world felt different, and it unsettled her.

As she quietly shut the bedroom door behind her, she could hear Evan stirring a little. “Zo’?” he half-whispered, voice full of a sleepy, quiet quality.

“Ev’rything okay?”

“Yeah, just had to pee.”

Evan turned over and propped himself up on one arm, squinting at her sleepily through his messy bed head, before holding out an arm.

Zoe happily obliged-making a bit of a leap into the bed, because honestly, who isn’t at least a _little_ afraid something will grab you in the dark-and crawled back under the covers, letting Evan’s arm wrap around her shoulders. She settled next to him, trying to soak up his heat, letting her head rest on his shoulder and hand on his chest.

“Ev’?” She said, after a minute, when her breathing had slowed and her eyes had begun to grow heavy once again.

“Mm?”

She propped herself up a little bit, so she could see the line of his jaw in the near pitch black room. “I love you.”

Evan simply smiled, a sleepy, slow, content thing. She loved that smile.

There was something pure about it, in the dead of night. In the same way everything else became harsher at night, Evan became softer, sweeter, less anxious. Of course, she loved him all the time; there was simply a lovable quality to his sleepy affection, his slow smile, his calm breathing as he held her close.

Evan shifted a little, pulling her closer to press a kiss to her temple. “I love you, too.”

Zoe smiled back, smoothing back a lock of hair from Evan’s face, before kissing him slowly, gently, letting her drowsiness and his slip in. Even in the dead of night, kissing him set off little jolts of electricity through her stomach. It was sweet, familier, quiet. It felt like home.

She pulled back, letting her head fall back on his shoulder. He held her close, even as his breathing evened out and Zoe could feel his body relax. She took a little longer to drift off, letting herself savor the feeling of lying safely under their blankets and with Evan next to her. Eventually, she slipped off, too, an identical smile to Evan’s lying on her face.

Maybe the night could be dark and cold, full of uncertainties. But at that moment, all they could feel was a comforting warmth, shrouded under the drowsy comfort of the sky full of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway I’m gonna sleep now. goodnight. if you liked this fic check out my writing blog @a-secondhand-sorrow for more. it’s mostly angst tho, sorry. 
> 
> spring break’s coming up so hopefully I’ll be posting more soon!
> 
> comment n kudos if you want to


End file.
